


12. Starvation

by love_write_edit_sleep



Series: NATM 31 Fic Challenge [12]
Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, tw abuse mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-09 01:13:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15256164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_write_edit_sleep/pseuds/love_write_edit_sleep
Summary: Larry discovers that Ahkmenrah actually gets hungry. Attila finds that Ahk isn't the only one. This results in a shopping trip, and chocolate.





	12. Starvation

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I'm so sorry, this one is a mess. I'm character leaking so badly, so I'm sorry if they appear out of character.

 

“Evening, Ahk.” Larry smiled, pulling his boyfriend up out of his sarcophagus. Ahkmenrah smiled at him.

“Evening, Larry.”

“How’re you feeling?”

“Larry, um… I’d like to ask something.”

“Oh, God…”

“No, no, it’s nothing bad!” Ahkmenrah assured him. “Just… I’ve been working up the courage for some time… Would it be possible to eat something?”

“Eat… You- You need to eat.” It was more of a statement than a question. Ahkmenrah shook his head.

“I do not need to eat, however, I feel hunger, and while I am used to it, it is… uncomfortable…”

“Jesus, Ahk, it’s been, what, 54 years since you last ate? Why did you ask me sooner?”

“The previous night-guards weren’t exactly kind to me.” Ahkmenrah shrugged. “They kept me imprisoned for 54 years for no known reason. I was worried asking you might burden you…”

“Ahk!”

“I’m not done. I realise now, after so long with you, that you are a rare and pure soul, Larry, Guardian Of Brooklyn. You gave everyone in this Museum freedom, you are helping all of us with our personal issues, and you’ve given Dr McPhee a new family. You do not see any of us as burdens, I realise that now.”

“Shit, Ahk…” Larry whispered. “Don’t make me emotional, it isn’t pretty.” 

“Sorry, Larry.”

“I got some lunch with me, you can eat that.” Larry offered as he walked out the tomb. Ahkmenrah followed.

“Lunch? For the night?”

“It’s midnight lunch.” Larry shrugged. 

“But it’s yours.”

“You’ve waited 54 years to eat, I can wait a few hours.”

“Thank you, Larry.” Ahkmenrah smiled, intertwining his arm with Larry’s. Larry was about to speak when he noticed a certain someone sitting with a certain Hun on Teddy’s empty exhibit… 

“McPhee, go home already!” Larry cried, startling the man.

“I don’t want to.”

“You haven’t slept in two days, you need to go home and sleep”

“I agree, you should sleep.” Ahkmenrah whispered with a soft smile.

“I can’t.”

“McPhee, I’ll be damned if I let you stay here another night.”

“Fine, then I’ll just watch TV at home. On my own. Alone.” McPhee crossed his arms. “Without my boyfriend or my friends.”

“Larry, we mustn’t let him be alone…” Ahkmenrah pleaded.

“A lone, lonely loner. That’s what I am.” McPhee sighed. “I’ll just lone-ily leave…”

“Fine!” Larry gave in. “Fine, stay, just… try and sleep at some point, okay?”

“Thanks, Larry.” McPhee smiled. Larry rolled his eyes fondly and turned to leave when McPhee squealed. Atilla had apparently poked McPhee in the stomach and had lowered his head to it.

“What…?” Larry blinked.

_ “Small kitten has beast inside.” _

“He says McPhee has a beast inside of him.” Ahkmenrah looked panicked.

“What do you mean, a beast?” Larry tilted his head.

_ “Beast growling.” _

“He says the beast is growling.”

“McPhee, when was the last time you ate?” Larry asked suddenly. McPhee looked down.

_ Gotcha. _

“Right, that’s it. We’re going food shopping.”

* * *

“Larry, I don’t need babysitting.” McPhee scowled as he followed Larry around the food store, Ahkmenrah at his side in a spare night guard uniform, looking around with awe and interest.

“Then eat and sleep like an adult.” Larry snapped before realising who he was talking to. “I’m sorry, I just… I worry about you sometimes, okay? If you won’t eat or sleep and constantly work then… I don’t know, it’ll end badly and I don’t want that.”

“Sorry…” McPhee whispered. Ahkmenrah took McPhee’s hand in his.

“Larry is just trying to help you take better care of yourself.” Ahkmenrah smiled. “And, though he’ll deny this, he is trying to be a father figure for you.”

“N-no, I’m not!” Larry stammered. “Don’t listen to him, McPhee, he’s 4000 years old, he doesn’t know what he’s talking about.”

“Sure.” McPhee smiled shyly. “Thanks, Larry.”

“Whatever.” Larry smirked.

“Larry! What is this?” Ahkmenrah asked, shoving a brightly coloured wrapper in Larry’s face.

“That’s chocolate, Ahk.”

“Chocolate?”

“Yeah. It’s like, milky, melts in your mouth. It makes you feel happy.” Larry told him. The basket suddenly weighed a ton, and Larry did a double take. “Ahk, why did you empty the shelf into the basket?”

“Chocolate will make McPhee happy.”

“I’m already happy.” McPhee smiled. Larry sighed. 

“Let’s just get everyone a bar of chocolate…”

* * *

Larry regret that decision when he paid for it all.

* * *

“Sit. Both of you.” Larry grumbled, slamming the bag of food on the counter in his office. Ahkmenrah and McPhee did as they were told, sitting on the couch. “I got you both sandwiches and a drink. McPhee, I bought you breakfast since you probably won’t go home. Ahk, I’m gonna bring some food for you from now on. Sound good?”

“Thank you, Larry.” Ahkmenrah and Mcphee spoke together, causing Larry to roll his eyes and he threw them both a pack of sandwiches. 

“Stay there while I go hand the chocolate out. I expect those to be gone when I get back.”

With that, Larry turned and left the room.

“McPhee, if you were hungry, why didn’t you eat before coming here?” Ahkmenrah asked, struggling to open the box his sandwiches were imprisoned in. McPhee took the box from him and opened it, handing it back. 

“I never got fed much as a kid. Just habit, I suppose.” McPhee shrugged.

“I really despise your so-called parent’s right now” Ahkmenrah growled, a mouthful of sandwich muffling his speech. “I’d like to shove this sandwich down their throats and ensure they choke on them.”

“I think I appreciate the thought.” McPhee chuckled, picking at his sandwich. “But I’m okay. I, um… have a confession to make, actually.”

“Oh?”

“I, um… started seeing a counsellor.” McPhee forced a smile. “You know, someone to talk to about your problems and they listen and try and help you and stuff? Just… After that game of Truth Or Dare, I realised that, even though I didn’t really want to, I needed to talk about it, and… yeah...”

“I am really happy to hear that.” Ahkmenrah beamed. “You have come so far.”

“Heh… Thanks…”

* * *

Larry regret the chocolate a second time when the entire museum was in the midst of a collaborate sugar rush. Larry sighed and entered his office in an attempt to escape the chaos.

He couldn’t help but smile at the sight of McPhee and Ahkmenrah asleep next to each other on the couch, their sandwiches nowhere to be seen.

“Now you decide to sleep.” Larry muttered fondly, leaving the two in peace to reface the chaos.


End file.
